LOVE YOU
by Aira Aura
Summary: Just something that across my mind .. After I saw this twins...


**TITTLE : LOVE YOU**

**MANGA : 1001 KNIGHT**

**STORY : AIRA AURA**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN 1001 KNIGHT...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**YUTA POV**

Since we little, I always have this nostalgic feeling. When the first time I trigger my power, he always calm. Why he always like this? Why my brother makes me feel like this? Why he really good in doing good things? Why I always can create chaos?

That time….. when Naito want to look at my injury at my cheek that already heal. I don't know what got into me. I grab his arm so close until our lips almost touch. I look at his eyes as he looks at mine.

"Yuta? What's wrong?", I can feel his breath at my face.

"Naito… Nii-san.."

"Ehh? This first time you call me Nii-san. I thought you want to be the elder after you say you want to protect me with sparkling eyes just now", he smile and I can see a little pink on both of his cheek.

"Naito nii-san~~~", I nuzzle on his neck, sniffing his scent.

"Y.. Yuta? What are you doing now?", his body tremble but he embrace me even though his figure smaller than me. He ruffle slowly my hair. It make my heart beat more faster. I think I can die right now.

"Nii-san.."

"What is it Yuta?"

"I don't know how to say this…", I started to blush even though I know this is not the usual me. I'm so confuse right now. I want to tell him, I need to tell him.

"Say it or I'll never know Yuta? Why you acting strange?", he look at me and put his forehead against mine. "You don't have fever"

"I'm not sick Naito Nii…. It just…. Whenever I see you.. sometimes I feel so nostalgic…..A…And at the same time….. My heart feel weird… That I thought to myself I can die if I'm with you", I look at my brother determine but shy at the same time.

His blue turquoise hair match his eyes. Not like mine, I have a red hair and pair of light green eyes. Are we really twins? Our hairstyle that the same. But we so different from each other. It really hurt. He being love, and I'm the hatred. I just feel like that.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NAITO POV**

What the hell is he talking about? He really weird right now. Feel nostalgic? Feel weird when he with me? I just smile in front of him. But then I look his eyes show some pain. My little brother who I taller than me, calmer than me show this kind of expression."

"Yuta", I carelessly his cheek "Are you hurt?", he jolt, his eyes widen. I bet he don't see that coming.

"N…Naito"

"Yes?", I answered.

"I… I think.. I'm in love", he blush like the same color as his hair. I chuckle seeing my adorable twin.

"Who is it?"

"You… Naito", after he say that I can see smoke out of his head. He look away. I froze and speechless right now. I don't see that coming. My little twin brother love me all this times. My heart beat really fast, blood rise to my cheek. A new feeling started to rise inside of me. I maybe want him. I want him to be mine.

"Yuta", I whisper to his ear cause he still look away. I can see he shivering and slowly turn his head to me. His eyes full of lust, pain, logging.

"…", I tilt his chin up with my hand when he still looking on the floor and since he sit on the chair and I standing close to him.

"I'm sorry Naito…. Just forget all what I said", he gives me a painful smile. His word really stabs me. It make me sad. I hold his cheeks with both of my hands. He blink with my reaction.

"N….Nait…mnnpp..!", I kiss him before he finish saying my name.

**END NAITO POV**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naito kiss his scarlet haired brother hungrily. For the first time he want the taller boy. Yuta still shock and shivering with the soft contact with his older twin brother. Naito lick bottom of Yuta lips for entrance. Yuta try to push his older brother away but he felt his strength being drain away by Naito kiss.

"N..Naito… S..Sto…mppp!", Naito use this chance to shove his tongue in his twin mouth. He explore it and battle with his twins , but he win. When the broke the kiss a trail of saliva still connected them.

"Yuta…", he look at his bother panting and blushing. The first time Yuta soo weak in front of him. After he been so strong all this time. He carelessly Yuta cheek and play with his bang.

"N…Naito… Why?"

He smile looking at his twin and whisper to his ears "Because… I might love you too.. My beloved twin". Naito back off from the red headed and his eyes widen when see the pair of green eyes shed some tears.

"Y..Yuta? You okay?", he ask worried.

He smile at his brother "I just happy.. You feel that way.. Happy that you don't disgust with me having this kind of feeling towards you and more importantly … a man…". Naito chuckle and close their distance and lean his forehead toward the scarlet headed.

"Idiot. . . . Even if you don't feel like that… I'll always love you…Eternally…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
